<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proposal by VoidSteter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591885">Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter'>VoidSteter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter proposed to Stiles where they had their first date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Not that this isn't nice or anything, but why did you bring me here?" Stiles asked, leaning against Peter shoulders. They were sitting on the beach, starting at the sunset.</p><p>Peter laughed softly. “To do this." </p><p>Peter pulled out a ring.</p><p>Stiles eyes widened in surprised.</p><p>“Darling, will you marry me?" Peter asked.</p><p>“Yes! It's about time, Creeperwolf I was beginning to think you wouldn't want to marry my sexy self." Stiles stated.</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes in response. He grabbed Stiles face and planted his lips on his. </p><p>They broke apart so Stiles can on the ring. </p><p>“Damn, this is a nice ass ring Peter."</p><p>“I know." Peter said while smiling.</p><p>“You wanna go back home and have some fun?" Stiles asked seductively.</p><p>Peter grinned at that. “Definitely."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>